Silent Angels
by Doomina
Summary: Amava o silêncio. Ela o quebrava. Suas palavras, jamais doces, surtiam o mesmo efeito. Admiravaa por isso. Não sabia, nunca soube. Uma única certeza. Essas vozes, essa guerra. Jamais ficaria em silêncio novamente. 1º Lugar no VII Challenge SB


**Disclaimer: **Rodolphus e Bellatrix não me pertencem, mas os Sirius... Estou na dúvida se roubo ele ou não.

* * *

**N/A - **Esa fic foi escrita para o VII Challenge Sirius & Bellatrix e ficou em 1º lugar, faturei um banner lindo feito pela Nikita (mais conhecida como nika-chan) e um extra de "Melhor Sirius"...

abre sorrisão

Doom agradece Within Temptation pela música maravilhosa que serviu de inspiração e a todos que lerem E deixarem review.

**

* * *

**

**Silent Angels**

Por Doom Potter

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde sua última visita àquele lugar. Anos, talvez. Não mudou muito. Os desenhos nas vidraças continuavam os mesmos. Coloridos, magníficos. Não queria acreditar quando disseram ser sagrado. Não havia nada sagrado nos lugares que os Black freqüentavam. Nada tão puro, tão imaculado. Enganou-se. Uma única vez, sobre os Black. Quando viu, soube. Ali era diferente. Para ele, um templo. Para eles, um lugar para disfarçar a boa aparência da família. Generosa, em outros olhos. Patética, nos dele. Passou pouco tempo ali, nos dias que vinha com a família. E muito tempo, sozinho. Tanto tempo, sem se importar. Errado. Ainda o fazia, longe dali. Um espaço reservado para isso. Seu santuário. Se é que podia chamá-la assim. Desfalecendo sob memórias do passado. A cicatriz. Era semelhante. Igualava-se? Não, nunca. Lugar acessível, onde podia escutá-los. Os planos, o desespero, as divergências... Não eram como os Black, mas gritavam tanto quanto, interrompendo-o. Mas ali era diferente.

Silêncio, absoluto. Nenhuma palavra, ou ordem. Resmungo, ou reclamação. Sem gritos, sem desavenças. O som dos sinos anunciando a entrada do celebrante. O sermão preparado com cuidado para os aristocratas que freqüentavam o lugar todas as manhãs. Os comentários questionando a crença alheira. As famílias puras e nobres, cumprindo seu dever. E reformando sua imagem. Nada disso. Apenas o silêncio, a paz. O nirvana. Sentia falta disso, ou talvez... Sentisse falta _dela_. Não lembrava a última vez que estivera tão pacífico. Não. Sua mente pregava-lhe peças. Lembrava sim, mas preferia esquecer. O silêncio, o nirvana. E _ela_... Amava o silêncio. Ela o quebrava. Suas palavras, jamais doces, surtiam o mesmo efeito. Admirava-a por isso. Como ela conseguia? ...Não sabia, nunca soube. Uma única certeza. Essas vozes, essa guerra. Jamais ficaria em silêncio novamente.

Escutou passos. O nirvana corrompido, por fim. Moveu-se, inquieto naquele pequeno espaço. Mogno cercando seus movimentos. As palmas se tocaram, como numa oração. Aguardara o suficiente. Deve ser ele, pensou. Mas então por que, pares? Eram dois batuques diferentes chocando-se com aquele piso de mármore cintilante. Imaginou sapatos masculinos, confortáveis. Esses aproximavam-se cada vez mais. Apurou os ouvidos tentando identificar o outro som. Pressa. Saltos... Talvez altos demais para um homem. Talvez não. Quando foi que teve interesse em identificar calçados, afinal?

Respirou fundo, sentindo a fragrância enjoativa de incenso misturado à cera derretida. Nenhum perfume, apenas flores. Aquele lugar exalava jasmins, e velas... Mas nenhum rastro feminino. Ele saberia. Ou pelo menos achava que sim. Possibilidade remota a de que uma mulher pudesse sair esta noite, concluiu mentalmente. Não durante esses tempos tão difíceis. Os passos cessaram-se. Ambos, no mesmo instante. Estariam seguindo na mesma direção? Não obteve resposta. Algo interrompeu seu raciocínio. Uma cortina, abrindo-se. Havia um homem encarando-o através da treliça agora. Cabelos negros e ralos, a testa enrugada. Olhos cansados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se o avaliasse vagarosamente. Talvez o julgasse louco. Ninguém mais saía após o toque de recolher. Poderia pensar que ele era um foragido, alguém perigoso. Mas julgá-lo não era de uso algum. Ouvir... Este era.

"Perdoe-me senhor, porque eu pequei" falou pela primeira vez desde que chegou àquele local silencioso.

"Há quanto tempo não se confessa?" a voz soou indiferente, exausto.

"Seis anos, padre" respondeu com sinceridade, aproximando-se da treliça.

"Conte-me, filho" o homem também juntou as palmas e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo sua expressão sonolenta "Conte-me seus pecados".

_Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Ainda lembrava o mundo, aos olhos de uma criança. Estavam perdidos. Vagando sem rumo na superfície transparente. Podia identificar cada fragmento preenchendo aquela vidraça. Trincada, em detalhes. Era um mistério para ela. Como algo poderia ser tão belo, ainda que deteriorado. Passava horas desenhando, mentalmente. Imaginando formas variadas, harmoniosas. Assim como as nuvens, mas do contrário, translúcidas. E coloridas. Como uma borboleta. As asas batendo velozmente, criando uma ilusão de cores. As rachaduras surtiam o mesmo efeito. Mas havia uma diferença. Borboletas podiam ser vistas rondando pelo jardim, com suas asas coloridas e enigmáticas. Mas aquele lugar era proibido, principalmente para ela. Uma criança. Uma criança mimada. Possuía tudo aquilo que desejava. Ou quase tudo...

Roçou os pés na neve, o sapato de camurça já úmido por tamanha demora a voltar para a mansão. Queria ficar ali até anoitecer, admirando a estufa de sua tia. E se perguntando quando poderia admirá-la por dentro. Analisou seu limite com cuidado. Sim, sua tia era a fronteira. Fora ela que formulara tal regra. Ninguém tinha permissão para visitar seu jardim. Afastou o desejo de morte de sua mente, impulsionando o corpo para frente. As correntes presas à arvore emitiram um leve zunido enferrujado, mas a garota continuou sentada, os olhos ainda presos à superfície de vidro. Enquanto o balanço pendia para e frente e para trás. Continuamente, rapidamente. As vidraças colorindo sua visão. Os olhos fixos, em transe. Até que lhe cortaram, o movimento. Mãos finas segurando a corrente do balanço.

"Eu a invadi" ouviu a voz do primo sussurrar em seu ouvido "No último verão" gabou-se ele, sentando na balança livre ao seu lado.

"Não acredito em você" suspirou, encostando as bochechas pálidas na corrente e encarando-o ironicamente.

"Ainda não" devolveu o garoto, passando a mão enluvada pelos cabelos tão negros quando os seus "Mas acreditaria se eu dissesse que levaria você comigo amanhã quando voltar".

Silêncio, odiava-o. Sempre conseguia deixá-la assim, sem reação. A proposta já não era cortez, e sim chantagista. Custava-lhe respeito. Que ela não estava disposta e conceder à ele. O equívoco dos Black. Desviando dos costumes, dos ideais da família. Das regras, como aquela que sua tia determinara. Por que tinha de ser ele? O pequeno traidor do sangue. O delinqüente. Apesar de tudo, a conhecia. Seu primo, seu aliado. Sabia o quanto ansiava por isso. Por aquele lugar, aquela estufa. Sua obsessão. Não. Mais que isso. Seu paraíso. Algo tão belo quanto as ilusões coloridas que desenhava nas vidraças. E nas asas das borboletas. Idealizada, como um sonho. Um sonho de criança.

"Me leve com você" pediu. Tinha de admitir, ele a conhecia. E ela dependia dele, muitas vezes. Esta foi uma delas.

Demorou a entender o porquê concordara com aquela loucura. Cedo demais, o sol não estava lá. Tarde demais, ela estava... Em sua camisola branca e casaco flanelado. Não sentia frio, apenas ansiedade. O garoto foi à frente, os cabelos presos numa pequena trança desmanchada. Segurou na grade, as mãos enfeitiçadas grudaram na superfície. Impulsionou o corpo para cima e dali alguns segundos, já estava sobre a vidraça. Virou-se para ela, um sorriso marotamente encorajador nos lábios. Estendeu a mão, e sorriu. Jamais vira dentes tão brancos como aqueles. Ou expressão tão desafiadora quanto. Hesitou, tentando parecer sensata. Não era uma boa idéia, definitivamente. Sua mãe a mataria, se esta já não estivesse morta. Talvez revirasse no túmulo. É... Isso era o máximo que poderia fazer em resposta à tamanha rebeldia. Seu pai adoraria que fosse mais como a falecida esposa.

De fato, a garota era muito parecida com a mesma. Fisicamente. Rosto fino, delineado de traços frios e rígidos. Olhos negros, tenebrosos demais para sustentar a lividez da pele. Gélida, como porcelana. Sobrancelhas espessas, assim como os cílios. E os lábios finos e roxos. Crispados, quase sempre. O por quê? Ninguém sabia. Só a garota. Ah sim, ela sabia... Era de felicidade. Satisfação pela vida que levava. Uma que muitos consideram luxuosa e digna de honra. Mas a filha julgava monótona. E era exatamente isso que as diferenciava tanto. A garota jamais viveria assim. Como uma sombra. Ensinavam-lhe bons modos, a etiqueta que sua mãe seguiu enquanto vivia. Será que ela aprenderia a se portar como ela? Um dia, talvez. Mas não hoje.

Esticou a mão, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés. Sentiu os dedos do primo entrelaçando-se aos seus. Levitou, ou foi puxada. Fechou os olhos com força. Tinha medo de altura. Desejou que ninguém soubesse disso. Tarde demais. Ouviu a risada zombeteira do primo, franziu a testa em resposta. Não podia fazer muita coisa, dependia dele. Alcançou a superfície, a cintura envolvida pelos braços do garoto. Ao abrir os olhos, pôde fitar longamente o rosto a sua frente. Foi quase como se ver num espelho. Rosto lívido e bem traçado, os olhos negros. Como os seus. Mente obstinada. Como a sua. Traria problemas no futuro, para os Black e para ela...

"Venha ver" falou o garoto, puxando seu braço agasalhado para perto da janela. Acompanhou-o, devagar. Não queria pisotear seu paraíso. As vidraças coloridas sob seus pés. Seriam enfeitiçadas? Ergueu os olhos para a mansão. Alto, vertigem. O teto vidrado daquela estufa estava coberto de neve. Escorregadio e perigoso. "Não pise nas vidraças" advertiu o primo, lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado enquanto afastava a neve do caminho "Olhe, ali estão elas".

Pôde vê-las. Maravilhada. Mas então, percebeu. Brancas. Eram todas brancas. Onde estavam as flores coloridas? Aquelas que desenhavam através da vidraça. Seu paraíso. Seu nirvana. Não podia vê-las. Muito longe, muito alto. Sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo, sua visão ficou embaçada. Debruçou-se sobre a vidraça, sustentando seu corpo leve na mesma. Esta era ainda mais frágil, e não suportou. Partiu-se. Cacos, e espinhos. Sentiu-os rasgando sua pele. Cortes abertos, expostos. O sangue jorrando nas mãos. A visão embaçada, olhos lacrimejados. Respirou, jasmins brancas. Virou o corpo, e foi o último movimento que se permitiu. Deitada, sobre as flores, os espinhos e as vidraças. Ilusórias, como uma mentira. Então percebeu. Este não era o seu paraíso. Era o de sua tia. Flores brancas, jasmins. Era um segredo. Todos os Black tinham segredos.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart_

Nunca acreditou que alguém como sua mãe possuísse um santuário. Algo tão puro, que o simples fato de pertencer à um Black parecia pecado. Talvez fosse. Isso explicaria aquelas manhãs de domingo, num lugar semelhante. Mas não menos belo. Era como o paraíso. Ou sua idealização de criança do mesmo. Tão diferente dos Black, tão limpo. Tão puro... Forçou a memória. O jardim Éden. Algo a ser comparado. Não. Definitivamente, não era. Pois o jardim do senhor era habitado por anjos, e sua mãe jamais seria algo perto disso. Talvez fora esse o motivo que permitiu sua presença ali naquele último verão. Ele era bem vindo, um anjo. O silêncio, o sono. A paz. Viu-a fechar os olhos, já de costas para o chão. Sorriu-lhe, sem perceber que ela não dormia. Em paz, como ele fizera.

Por longos minutos, observou-a. Sua prima, sua musa. Tão bela quanto seu próprio nome impunha. Os cabelos negros e brilhantes e a pele mais macia do que as pétalas de jasmins sob seu corpo de ninfa. Ele a amava, desde sempre. Mas isso era porque ele se amava. E ela era ele. Os mesmo traços, os mesmos olhos. A mesma rebeldia. O equívoco dos Black. Desafiando a família e a tradição de como uma verdadeira esposa deve se portar. Obedecer, nunca questionar. Não a descrevia. Ela era mais que isso. Algo para se admirar, se espelhar. Uma criança. Um anjo. Impulsionou o corpo para frente, a fim de admirá-la melhor. Um gemido alto, dor. Encarou a mão, um corte. _Não pise nas vidraças_, lembrou. A junção entre elas era ainda mais perigosa. O ferimento podia provar isso. Não lhe deu tanta atenção naquele momento, desviando os olhos para a prima novamente.

Foi quando ele a viu, realmente. Violava seu paraíso. Manchava-o, de vermelho. Tinha certeza disso? Talvez não, era apenas uma criança. Debruçou sobre o buraco da vidraça, os olhos fixos na garota. O branco desaparecendo vagarosamente. Sangue o substituindo-o. Não era como ele, um anjo. Era de fato, uma Black. Continuou fitando sua decepção, uma lágrima escorreu devagar. O sangue dela sendo coberto pela neve, que, por fim, conseguira penetrar na estufa protegida. Por feitiços, nada úteis. Não era comum manter o teto plano durante o inverno. A neve caía com rapidez na superfície. Empilhando-se agilmente antes que os raios de sol pudessem derretê-la. Alguém deveria ter inclinado o teto, o transformado numa pirâmide. Esse alguém teria salvo a garota da queda. E ele da culpa.

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Abriu os olhos. Escuridão. A imensidão seca e enegrecida daquele quarto era sufocante. Tossiu, rouca demais para falar. Gemeu, algo pinicava seu braço. Uma agulha. Estava num hospital. St. Mungus talvez, a escuridão discordava. Estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar algo naquele cômodo. Não viu nada, ninguém. Trevas. Forçou a memória, a procura do motivo que a trouxera ali. Seus sonhos, seu primo. A estufa. Um ângulo diferente daquele que costumava observar. De cima, o teto. Alto demais, um acidente. Na estufa proibida de sua tia. Seu paraíso, seu segredo. Uma pontada na cabeça. Reviu a cena, detalhadamente. Os olhos negros, o sorriso. De satisfação. Ao vê-la coberta de neve, e sangue... Ansiava sua morte? Não sabia, era apenas uma criança.

A queda. Não lhe parecia tão grave. Por que sentia-se assim então? Fraca, com frio... Não. Fora o primo, na verdade. Não a socorreu, o covarde. Apenas observou enquanto a neve cobriu-a lentamente. Por que não se moveu? Por que não a socorreu? Tossiu novamente. Pneumonia. Fora isso que a neve lhe causara. A neve, e ele... Será que se importava? Fora tudo idéia dele. Ou talvez quisesse culpá-lo de algo. Ele merecia, não a salvou. Ele não se moveu. Medo da mãe? Ou da estufa? Nunca vira as flores cultivadas ali. E agora, desejara nunca ter visto.

Sentiu sua palma ser envolvida. Uma mão quente, do tamanho da sua. Apertou-a, ouvindo um gemido em seguida.

"Primo?" indagou num sussurro quase imperceptível.

"Está cicatrizando" ele respondeu, rouco.

Identificou duas linhas na mão dele. Cruzadas, finas. O garoto não percebeu o sorriso triste no rosto da prima. Arrependida, por ter pensado que ele a abandonaria. Aliviada, por perceber que estava errada. O garoto se moveu na cadeira, e voltou a descansar a cabeça na lateral do colchão macio. Aqueceu a mão dela com sua própria. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, em silêncio. A garota sentia que ele iluminava o quarto, de certa forma. Como um anjo, daqueles que ouvira falar nas manhãs de Domingo. Pôde ver flores penduradas na janela iluminada pela fraca penumbra. Jasmins, brancas e perfumadas. Talvez as mesmas que contemplou pouco antes de despencar da clarabóia. Teve medo... Agora que sabia sobre seus espinhos. Apertou a mão do primo com mais força, e ouviu um novo gemido de dor. Ele fez menção de se levantar.

"Não me deixe sozinha" pediu num sussurro, trêmula.

Silêncio. Ela o repudiava. Principalmente naqueles momentos, ao fim de uma pergunta. Significava dúvidas. E ela sempre fora tão certa de tudo. _Por que não responde?_ Ela nunca soube que era isso que ele fazia há dois dias. O único pedido concebido que não lhe fora negado pelos Black. Zelar por ela, em silêncio. Como aquele que se prolongava. Tornando-a mais angustiada. Segurou sua mão mais firmemente e sorriu. Este não lhe foi retribuído, nem sequer percebido. Ela ainda esperava uma resposta, que ele não deu. Apenas sentou na beirada da cama, fazendo com que a prima deslizasse o corpo frágil para o lado. Deitou-se ao seu lado, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Descansou os fios negros no travesseiro, misturando-se aos dela.

Misericórdia. A virtude do perdão. Aprendeu sobre ela. Como executar sua fé através da mesma. Fizera-o. Aquele que perdoa, será perdoado. Até Ele perdoou, no auge do sofrimento, todos aqueles que o feriram. Ela o feriu, mas ele também. Era sua culpa, que ela estava ali. E embora suas lembranças ainda apontassem decepção, ele entendia. Entendia que sua desilusão fora causada por ele mesmo. E por ele apenas. Criara uma imagem de perfeição que ninguém poderia produzir. Nem ela... O passado é irrevogável, nem mesmo Ele pôde mudá-lo. Seu sonho destruído, pode ser esquecido. Apagado, nulo. A verdade sobre o perdão? Purifica seus pecados. E fora isso que fizera.

"Nunca" sussurrou mais para si mesmo, do que para ela. "Nunca" Adormeceram.

Então estava condenado. Apenas palavras, das quais não se lembraria no dia seguinte. Ou dali a alguns anos. Um novo pecado, essa promessa. Não pediria perdão por ela. E este certamente não lhe seria concedido.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Ajeitou a capa, cobrindo o rosto com a mesma. Olhou para os lados, estava sozinha. A praça deserta. Fitou a escadaria longamente. Esta pareceu desafiá-la a continuar. Tarde demais para desistir. Subiu o primeiro degrau, e o próximo depois dele. Chegou ao fim, e ouviu passos aproximando-se. Pânico foi substituído por alívio quando notou um homem, comum demais para apresentar perigo. Cansado demais para notar sua presença. Seguiu-o para dentro, em passos curtos e fracos. Ele sumiu por detrás de uma cortina, e ela sentou-se. Esperou, sabia que ele estava lá. Podia pressentir, de alguma forma. Silêncio. Foi sua confirmação.

Apoiou as mãos finas no encosto do banco a sua frente. Os joelhos cederam ao tocar o chão. Dor física, forte demais. Uma única esperança. Que eles ainda estivessem vivo. E que tudo aquilo que ouvira fosse mentira. Sim, acreditava cegamente. Salvação. Com aquele pensamento, teve forças para se levantar. Sentada novamente no banco, a manga negra de sua capa deslizou até alcançar o cotovelo. Ali, a marca negra esvaecia, vagarosamente. Lágrimas silenciosas brotaram de seus olhos. Não podia voltar atrás, sua escolha seria eterna. Ergueu os olhos para o alto e encarou aquela estátua em forma de cruz. Havia um homem pregado nela, assim com ela estava. Não por pregos, mas por lembranças.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
no mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart_

Apanhou a tesoura, decepando mais um espinho. Olhou em volta, muitos ainda a aguardavam. Um ruído, disperso no vácuo. Permaneceu imóvel, fitando as jasmins ao redor. Traiçoeiras. Não tinha mais medo delas. Pelo contrário. Estas é que deviam venerá-la. Sua fúria ao manusear aquela tesoura, impedindo a única defesa que aquelas singelas damas possuíam. Espinhos, enfeitiçados. Agora sabia por que feria tanto. Não aprendera a ser como a mãe. Mas sim como a tia. E aquela estufa lhe pertencia agora, parcialmente. Tanto quanto as flores enfeitiçadas. Jasmins brancas, inocentes. Não era um pecado, não era pureza. Veneno, cultivado por sua tia. Jasmins não eram perigosas, só naturalmente doces. E assim como as vidraças, aquelas flores eram ilusórias. Maviosas, a seu parecer apenas. Devia ter pressentido. Era uma Black, cruel por natureza. Diferente das genuínas jasmins. Antes dos espinhos, e depois dela. Vingativa. Considerava justo, não perdoava... Nunca o fizera.

Passos, novamente. A pilhagem de caules indefesos sendo pisoteada pelo coturno que tanto conhecia. Correndo pelos corredores da mansão. Indisciplinado, sem escrúpulos. Não lembrava quantas vezes ouviu-o sendo reprimido. Mas podia contar nos dedos às vezes que ele pareceu dar a mínima para isso. Identificou sua respiração, pesada e quente, bem atrás de si. Virou-se devagar, os olhos negros fitando-a de cima. Não teve oportunidade para odiá-lo por isso. A respiração ficou falha, e os lábios, próximos demais, não contribuíram para a distância que queria tomar.

"Achei que não voltaria mais aqui" conseguiu dizer, os lábios crispados levemente.

Esperou uma resposta, mas o silêncio prevaleceu. Por que a falta de palavras a incomodava? Tentou ocupar-se com qualquer outro pensamento. Não desejava odiá-lo, mesmo que tivesse de fazê-lo. Admirou seus olhos negros, cintilantes. Jamais vira rosto tão belo em alguém tão jovem. Dezesseis anos, era sua idade. Os cabelos estavam embaraçados. Resultado nada elegante causado pelo vento. Aquele vento rebelde, como ele. Embrenhando-se pelos fios na direção contrária que ele acelerava em sua moto voadora. Nunca aceitou o convite dele, tinha medo de altura.

"Eu tenho meus motivos" ele sussurrou por fim, colando os lábios nos dela.

O beijo era quase tão quente quanto sua respiração. Como fogo, como o inferno. Seu próprio pecado era não resistir. E ansiar sempre por ele. Permaneceu estática, os braços ainda ao lado do tronco. E a tesoura deslizou nos dedos, caindo entre os espinhos. Enlaçou sua cintura, fazendo pressão em suas costas com as mãos. Doía, a maneira que ele a mantinha junto a si. Sentiu como se as costelas fossem ceder, mas não se desvencilhou. Não fora a primeira vez, e certamente não seria a última. Gemeu quando as unhas cravaram-se sob sua pele. Os olhos abriram-se em surpresa, e ela reagiu. As mãos apertaram o pescoço dele, que diminuiu as carícias momentaneamente. Afastando os lábios, e suspirando pesadamente, as mãos ainda comprimindo sua cintura.

"Por que está aqui?" indagou novamente, a voz fraca pela falta de fôlego.

"Voltei por você" ele respondeu, suspirando em seguida, como se fosse óbvio.

Os lábios crispados abriram um leve sorriso. Algo raro. Íntimo demais para dividir com qualquer outra pessoa além dele. Ele inclinou a testa, encostando-se à sua. Nunca soube o que ele quis dizer. Não ousaria perguntar. Perguntas induziam fraquezas. Dúvidas que preferia não ter. Procurou algo longe de seus olhos, nada suficiente. Nada para sustentar suas incertezas. Localizou a reluzente tesoura no chão. Ajoelhou-se e apanhou o objeto, roçando-a na bochecha dele, que começou a empalidecer.

"Tem medo?" sussurrou em tom ameaçador.

"Um pouco..." respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos seus.

"Do que?" Silêncio.

"Você" confessou a prima e a si mesmo.

O motivo por estar ali. O único que o impedia de fugir. Daquele lugar, daquela família. Os Black eram como as jasmins daquela estufa. Lindas, mas cheias de espinhos. Ela bem que tentara, muitas vezes. Fazê-lo acreditar que as coisas seriam diferentes. Que em breve, não haveria mais espinhos. Apenas pétalas e caules. Frágeis, maleáveis. Naturais. Algo corrompido jamais poderia voltar atrás. Era como o silêncio. Palavras cortavam-no, sem piedade. Sem remorso. Desejou acreditar nela. Sua devoção àquelas flores, e à sua mãe... Era mais parecida com ela do que poderia imaginar. Vingativa, vazia... Mas novamente algo o inquietava. Perdão, ela merecia. Sim. Acreditou nisso, aquela noite.

"Deveria" ela retomou, cortando o silêncio novamente. Os olhos baixando para os espinhos sob os pés. "Há muitos deles, não sei se..."

Mas ele a impediu de terminar, postando o indicador sobre seus lábios. Havia tomado sua decisão. Misericórdia. Quem perdoa será perdoado. A mão contornou seu rosto pálido, até ser impedida pelas mãos dela, envolvendo-a. Admirou sua cicatriz um momento. A mesma que surgira no dia do acidente. Quatro vidraças quebradas, quatro grades expostas. As mãos perfuram-se. Por que queria admirá-la naquele momento? Nunca soube. Por que pressionou a palma contra as grades? _Não pise nas vidraças_. Sim. Era por isso.

Desejou jamais ser tocada por outra palma. Jamais sentir uma cicatriz diferente comprimida contra suas bochechas. Ou seu pescoço. Ou seu ombro. Beijou-o novamente, e foi retribuída. O gosto quente daqueles lábios era um contraste forte demais para sua mente, confundindo-a. Inconscientemente, conduziu ambos para a pilha de jasmins sem espinhos.

"Não aqui" ele sussurrou rouco, e com certa dificuldade.

Lançou-lhe um olhar gélido. Quase tão frio quanto a pele que ele era incapaz de não tocar. Desejou acreditar que ela era tão fria porque não pertencia ao inferno. Fora salva, fora perdoada. Talvez não. Fitou-a longamente, a fria porcelana sob o vestido vermelho. Vermelho sangue, a cor da luxuria. Do pecado. Não importava. Era um Black, já estava condenado.

"Toca-me" ela pediu. Tentação. Não resistiu, estava condenado. Desejou acreditar nisso ainda mais, naquele momento.

Pousou a mão fria sobre o decote generoso do vestido. O coração acelerado, como o seu. A mão foi novamente impedida, de permanecer no local. Deslizou-a pelas curvas de sua cintura, parando sobre seu ventre. Silêncio. A paz, o nirvana... Sabia o que ela insinuava. Ele a queria, para ele, para sempre... A mão ainda sob a sua, cheia de malícia, cheia de pecado. Fechou os olhos e visualizou, sentindo o estomago afundar. Puxá-lo, pelas estranhas embaraçadas. Ao abrir os olhos, notou de imediato. Os querubins, seu próprio paraíso.

Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. A visão turva pela viagem não planejada. As flores, os espinhos, a estufa... Tudo desapareceu. E agora havia apenas ele, e seu quarto. Ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, seu queixo seguro sob seus dedos. As linhas finas da cicatriz roçando no mesmo. Entreabriu os lábios, esperando o beijo. Diferente do silêncio, ele veio mais rápido e com mais convicção. De certa forma ela o analisava, antes de acontecer. Perdendo-se nele e em si mesma quando foi proferido. O beijo quente que a condenaria. Não sabia disso. Se soubesse, não se importaria.

A cintura envolvida novamente, os ossos comprimidos contra o peito dele. Procuravam-se desesperadamente na pele do outro. Desejavam fundir os corpos, assim como a mente fizera há tempos. Estavam ligados por ela e apenas por ela, até aquele momento. Ele afastou o colo, os lábios ainda nos seus. O vestido vermelho deslizou, como se não quisesse impedi-los. A cicatriz sobre seu coração novamente, traçando o mesmo caminho até o ventre. Não a impediu, e ele não interrompeu o ato dessa vez. Tocou-a, como havia pedido. Desfaleceu em seus braços, a mão fina ao redor de seu pescoço.

Seus olhos lacrimejando, as unhas cravadas no ombro dele. Segurando o próprio nirvana. O estado de paz que tanto desejava ter. Como ele conseguia, apenas com o silêncio. Gemidos entrecortados, não cortaria o silêncio dessa vez. Os corpos suados lado a lado sobre o colchão, os cabelos misturando-se sob o travesseiro. Os olhos adquirindo um brilho semelhante. Ela sentia todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, enquanto o seu próprio parecia flutuar. Os lábios próximos, as respirações falhas e os movimentos suaves. Tudo em perfeita sincronia. Os corações também, no mesmo ritmo, diminuindo vagarosamente. Conforme a razão e mente os abandonava, explodindo no prazer. O nirvana atingindo-os como um raio, ao mesmo tempo.

Descansaram, nos braços um do outro. Sobre os lençóis brancos manchados de sangue. Seu sangue pecaminoso. A virtude do perdão concedida por ele, tomando-lhe a da pureza em troca. Adormeceram, e novos sonhos substituiram antigas ilusões. Promessas formando-se em seus corações, enquanto o lustre pendia semi-aceso sob suas cabeças. Repleto de lágrimas cristalinas e silenciosas. Lamurioso, com pena. Pena deles.

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Observou a fileira de pequenas estátuas. Querubins, postados lado a lado como soldados. Aguardando por seu inevitável fim. Não podia levar todos. Não ousaria levar apenas um. Sua mãe os odiava. Eram como pequenos espelhos. Refletiam sua própria desfeita, sua traição. O despeito pela família, alcançando o limite que ele podia suportar. Tomara sua decisão, sozinho. E por culpa dela. Ouviu batidas na porta. Não conseguiu imaginar alguém educado o suficiente naquela casa. A porta se abriu em seguida, sem esperar consentimento. Olhos negros fitando-o, estranhamente marejados. Lágrimas, talvez? Duvidava que soubesse chorar.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou sem ao menos olhá-la.

Já sabia a resposta. Era muito clara. Mas ainda sim, queria ouvir dela. A única pessoa que o mantinha preso ali. Que fora sua salvação, por um longo período. Perdão, cansou de fazê-lo. Ela não merecia mais, se é que algum dia... Uma desilusão. Não tinha ninguém a culpar além de si mesmo, a ilusão fora sua criação. Não lhe pertencia mais, e nada fez para evitar. Errado, um tolo. Obedecer, nunca questionar. Não a descrevia, no passado. Aceitara sua sina sem manifestar. Um casamento, seu destino fadado sobre assinaturas. Um contrato, dois sobrenomes. Em breve, somente um. Lestrange. Sangue puro, como ele. O noivo dela, como um dia desejou ser.

"Vim impedi-lo" ela se aproximou, puxando o ombro do primo e obrigando-o a fitá-la "Não faça isso."

"Está desperdiçando seu tempo" livrou-se dela, dando-lhe as costas novamente "Não dificulte as coisas para si mesma"

"Será que não entende?" lamuriou-se, os olhos negros brilhando a medida que as supostas lágrimas teimavam por liberdade "Tem que me salvar"

"Poderia ter feito sozinha, dito não" ele devolveu amargurado "A escolha foi sua".

"Isto não é justo" sentenciou "Não sou como você"

"Eu sei" ele assentiu derrotado, virando-se para encará-la novamente "Não sabe o quanto lamento por não perceber isso antes".

Apanhou todo o que pretendia levar, mas antes que pudesse passar por ela em direção à porta, foi impedido pela mão fria de porcelana.

"Não faça isso" ela pediu, a voz fraca como se relutasse dizer "Fique aqui"

"Se me pedisse para levá-la, eu o faria" segurou a mão dela, a cicatriz roçando em sua pele uma última vez "Mas ficar aqui é aceitar algo que não acredito" Silêncio. Repudiava-o "Minha fé em você acaba aqui"

"Não cabe a você me julgar" cansou de tentar, deixando-o passar. Ele parou, próximo à porta.

"Você sempre fere quem ama" foram as últimas palavras que lembrou ter ouvido

"Então desejo que não me ame mais" respondeu, e ouviu o som dos coturnos distanciando-se pelo corredor.

Observou os querubins enfileirados. Testemunhas do seu pecado. Ou talvez sua salvação, como ela se obrigaria a acreditar dali em diante. Contestou a fé do primo. Nula. Não acreditava nela, nem nos querubins. O que eles representavam. As vestes a asas coloridas de bege. Pequenas estátuas de vidro, ilusões. Como as vidraças, e as borboletas. Com um pequeno aceno da varinha, reduziu-os a cacos. Antes que sua tia fizesse o mesmo.

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_.

"Minha sentença?" indagou quando terminou o seu relato detalhado "Padre...?"

Só então percebeu que falava sozinho. O homem adormecera do outro lado. A cabeça baixa, tentando ocultar sua infâmia. Pensou se devia gritar com ele. Conformou-se em não fazê-lo após um longo suspiro. Encostou a cabeça na madeira mogno do confissionário. O lugar não mudou, as pessoas mudaram... Juntou as palmas novamente, a cicatriz mortificando-se entre as mesmas. Sempre a admirou curiosamente, a forma incomum que ela era desenhava. Foi quando descobriu o quão comum ela era. Pendurada como pingentes, no pescoço daqueles que freqüentavam o mesmo lugar que ele visitava todas as manhãs. Foi ali manifestou sua fé, sua cicatriz. Sua idealização de esperança. E salvação.

"Padre?" tentou uma última vez, antes de abrir a cortina para fora dali.

Parou de repente, olhos negros fitando-o. Não imaginou que voltaria a vê-los um dia. A fragrância de jasmim, a dona dos saltos. Olfato fraco para um animago em forma de cachorro, pensou. Visão aguçada, talvez. Não. Poderia reconhecer aqueles olhos em qualquer circunstância. Enegrecidos, como os seus. Brilhantemente marejados, ainda que ocultos por uma capa. Ela se levantou, encarando-o sem dizer nada. Silêncio, só ali ele se estendia. Aproximou-se dela, encostada no encosto do banco. Contou seis bancos, voltados para o altar. Os olhos brilhavam. Só lembrou de vê-los assim uma única vez. Sorriu, antes que pudesse evitar.

"O que faz aqui?" a mesma frase que iniciou de sua última conversa. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, fitando o encosto do banco a sua frente.

"Aquela imagem" ergueu os olhos para o crucifixo pendurado no altar "Me lembra você"

Fechou a mão, as linhas finas da cicatriz comprimindo-se na pela enrugada. A lembrança de como a conseguiu invadindo sua mente. As vidraças, frágeis. A queda, sobre jasmins brancas. Seu paraíso, manchado de sangue. A decepção, perdoada. Pensara ter apagado todas aquelas assombrações de seu passado. Derrotado, jamais foi capaz de apagar _ela_... E agora que podia vê-la apenas centímetros de distância, as lembranças pareciam se tornar mais nítidas. Mais reais. A estufa, os espinhos. Lençóis brancos, corpos suados. O nirvana, a paz mental. A troca, sangue por lágrimas. Seria ela, real?

"Você ainda acredita, Sirius?" libertou-o dos devaneios repentinos e indicou a imagem com os olhos novamente.

"Não" respondeu, ao som de uma exclamação de desdém nos lábios da prima. "Em que você acredita, Bella?" Silêncio. Ele o repudiou, pela primeira vez.

"Poder" a voz aduziu-se firmemente.

Ele a encarou confuso, mas seus olhos negros permaneceram resolutos. Não conseguiu decifrá-los. Não conseguiu decifrá-la.

_This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.  
The smile when you tore me apart._

O corredor era comprido, e estreito. Archotes iluminavam os quadros mórbidos pendurados nas paredes laterais. Jamais notou os detalhes das pinturas. Os olhos opacos focalizados na luz que provinha da porta encostada. Aproximou-se, com cautela. Os pés descalços, a respiração contida. Nunca fora impetuosa. Mas também jamais havia sido exclusa de uma decisão. Qualquer coisa que ouvisse, seria segredo. Poderia ser castigada por isso. Não se importaria, era habitual. Apreciava até. Principalmente porque isso a induzia a fazer o mesmo. Vingança era divertida. Não sabia se deveria, mas tinha certeza que queria. A luz da fresta iluminou seu olho direito. Silêncio. Apreciou-o naquele momento, dependia dele.

"Entre Bellatrix" ouviu a voz embargada do marido. Obedeceu.

Empurrou a porta, ela rangeu pela lentidão. Rodolphus estava sentado numa poltrona junto à lareira. Os olhos castanhos voltados para o fogo, de costas para ela. O braço direito pendia ao lado do encosto, segurando um copo precariamente. Uma fragrância enjoativa de absinto impregnando o ar. Aquele cômodo exalava embriaguez, mas só ela parecia notar isso. Pigarreou, um bocejo breve antes da voz grossa.

"Venha para mim" ele ordenou, fazendo um sinal com a mão livre.

Obedeceu, em poucos passos. Defronte para ele, fitou seus olhos castanhos. Eles reluziam à medida que as chamas crepitavam em seu reflexo. Ele parecia absorver o calor do fogo, o contorno dos orbes avermelhados. Não desviou o olhar quando levou o copo aos lábios. Uma golada extensa, e mesmo assim o copo continuava cheio. Suspirou, algo a decifrar em seu porte. Confusa, ela perguntou.

"O que...?" ele agarrou seu braço fortemente, como se quisesse reduzir seus ossos em frangalhos.

"Foi procurá-lo, não foi?" sua voz estava carregada de ódio, mesmo que sussurrada.

"Do que..." replicou, os olhos arregalados de dor. Dor, não medo.

"Contar a ele sobre os Potter" ele interrompeu novamente, a mesma voz de acusação. "Confesse"

Piscou. Não acreditando no que ouvia. Mas de novo, algo pareceu incomodá-la. A dúvida. Sim, era uma fraqueza. Pensara em fazê-lo. Com a esperança de que ele pudesse perdoá-la, mais uma vez. Impediu a si mesma. Sua escolha estava feita. E não era ele. Era seu mestre. Silêncio. As palavras não ditas sufocando em sua garganta. Algo despedaçado em seu peito. Seu coração... Duvidava que ainda existia. Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real. Real para ela, uma Black. Agora, Lestrange. Queria voltar, acreditar em tudo e não saber nada.

"Fui" respondeu por fim, os olhos arregalados para a expressão de profundo desprezo que lhe foi lançada.

Afrouxou o toque, a respiração pesada preenchendo o espaço entre eles. Um forte odor de álcool estagnado ali. Sua testa franziu, enquanto as sobrancelhas assentavam-se devagar. Desviou o olhar do fogo para ela. Os contornos avermelhados perdendo a cor. Levantou-se, fazendo com que ela inclinasse o pescoço para cima. Os olhos não mais reluzentes, serenos apenas. Soltou seu braço, e acertou seu rosto com a mão fechada. Foi ao chão, um baque surdo sobre o carpete vermelho, o canto dos lábios na mesma cor.

"Por que me aceitou então?" berrou, o copo partiu-se na parede quando ele o arremessou.

"Ele não estava lá" respondeu, a voz quase imperceptível.

Silêncio. Um aspiral de pensamentos envolvendo-a. O passado, a dor. Tudo retornara. Reconheceu o lado dele. Compreendeu seu destino, Rodolphus estava nele. Com a mão sobre o rosto, ela encolheu as pernas, apoiando o corpo no braço livre. Um filete de sangue escorrendo sobre as costas de sua mão. Engoliu as palavras de fúria, um gosto amargo misturado a elas. Ela merecia aquela raiva. Sabia que sim. Fios sobre os olhos atrapalhavam sua visão, afastou-os. Não se levantou, os olhos fixos no tapete vermelho. Aquilo era o inferno, e percebeu que pertencia a ele. Para sempre nele, para sempre com ele.

"Vá atrás dele" retomou Rodolphus, apontando a porta pela qual entrara.

"O que?" fitou-o, sem entender.

"Eu quero que _você_ diga a ele que é tarde demais" explicou, dando-lhe as costas "Quero que informe que seus preciosos amigos estão mortos" andou até a lareira, apanhando uma garrafa sobre o mármore e enchendo um novo copo de vidro até a borda. "Aqueles por quem ele trocou você"

Entendeu o pedido, que escolheu atender. Não reconhecia a si própria. Estava feliz. Estava vingada. E ele sabia, a conhecia. Essa sombra em que ela se transformara. Sua esposa. Uma comensal. Seus pecados, seus ideais. Para ela, a força interior. Então deveria continuar pecando, pois sua sentença estava fadada. Levantou-se, seguindo em direção a porta. Quando alcançou a maçaneta, Rodolphus voltou a falar.

"Volte quando tiver certeza de sua devoção ao lorde" ela parou, fixando os olhos no corredor.

"Talvez eu não volte" não dizia isso pelo mestre, mas sim por ele.

Seria tarde demais para o perdão? Rodolphus caminhou até ela, parando em sua frente. Segurando seu queixo com os dedos firmes.

"Eu sei que vai voltar" sorriu para ela, os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os olhos confiantes "Porque ele não vai te perdoar..." e abriu caminho, passando ao seu lado "Mas eu irei" sussurrou em seu ouvido, vendo-a partir em seguida.

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Não conseguiu segurar aquela lágrima. Desejara ter feito, ao notar o olhar incrédulo dele. Jamais permitira que a visse chorar. Não queria parecer fraca. Ela devia lhe proporcionar conforto. Esperança, de que algum dia as coisas seriam diferentes. Lágrimas eram desistentes. Falhou, mais uma vez. Já a havia abandonado antes. E não demoraria a fazê-lo novamente. Era tarde, aquela noite. Trazer o passado à tona não adiantaria. Eram um só, mas nunca foram os mesmos.

"O que há com seus olhos?" indagou indiferente.

Apatia... Sempre soube as palavras certas para feri-la. Agia como se nunca tivesse tido amor. E talvez quisesse que ela continuasse sem nenhum. Sua alma não era a mesma, ela não era a mesma. Denegrida por uma vida de assassinatos, e torturas. Defendendo sua crença. Sim. Acreditava que estava certa. E mesmo que isso lhe custasse o amor que nunca teria, era o caminho que havia escolhido. Jamais procurou-a após aquela noite, seis anos atrás. Pelo menos desta vez, poderia se vingar. Vingativa, sempre fora. Percebeu que não era uma de suas virtudes. Era mais um pecado.

Silêncio.

"Eles estão mortos" não era a resposta que ele procurava "Seus amigos... Rabicho os traiu" sua expressão mudou repentinamente.

"James?" e novamente o sangue, puro e vermelho escorrendo pelos lábios dela. As palavras não ditas eram irrelevantes. "Lily...?"

Ele correu para fora da igreja, deixando-a com um sorriso triste nos lábios ensangüentados. Triste, mas ainda sim um sorriso. Era muito parecida com a mãe, soube naquele momento. Viveria como ela, uma sombra. Algo que não pode ser admirado, apenas temido. E respeitado. Teria o dele, de alguma forma. As vidraças coloridas e desenhadas daquela igreja eram apenas ilusões. Fé construída sobre paredes mentirosas. Nunca acreditou no juízo final. Se ele existisse, sabia para onde mandariam-na. O equívoco dos Black. Obedecer, nunca questionar. Não a descrevia, antes daquela noite. Dali em diante, era sua vida. Os lábios crispados como os da mãe, satisfeita. Vingada.

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Jasmins Black têm espinhos, porque como diz o texto (mal explicado), elas são cultivas por eles, de forma especial...

Reviews please!


End file.
